


Dispatches

by wandereringray



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandereringray/pseuds/wandereringray
Summary: A series of dispatches/letters/notes between Inquisitor Juyin Trevelyan, youngest child of House Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste and Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford, leader of the Inquisition’s military forces.Special appearances/commentary provided by others as occasion arises.





	1. Chapter 1

Commander Cullen -

We have arrived in the Hinterlands. The war rages between the mages and the templars, but the Crossroads are safe for the moment and I spoke with Mother Giselle. She suggested we make our case with the Chantry and will pass along some names of those who may be sympathetic. Once the Inquisition has put a stop to the fighting she says she will come to Haven.

It is not terribly cold at night at camp, but when we venture out we must be more careful with the fires. We will need more blankets for the soldiers and the refugees as the weather turns.

I spoke with Master Dennet about the horses upon recommendation from Scout Harding. He cannot risk sending them while there is still fighting on the roads and I am afraid I agree. They are gorgeous mounts and every bandit between here and Orlais would jump at the chance - never mind the templars or the mages just killing the lot because they got in the way. We will have to clear the roads first.

Does Varric always poke at Cassandra so? I am torn between laughing because he is funny and wanting to put my boot in his ass because it makes her frazzled and grumpy. And grumpy Cassandra is not pleasant to be around. (You’d think there’s no difference between that and “normal” Cassandra, but there is.)

-J

 

***

 

Herald -

More recruits come in daily. I don’t know what you’re doing out there in the Hinterlands but it’s working. The news of the Inquisition spreads and most of it is good.

We are settled in at Haven and can take on Master Dennet’s horses whenever he is ready. I agree with your assessment of the situation. Once you’ve stopped the fighting around Redcliffe I suggest you return here to check in and plan our next steps.

To answer the question in your last note: yes, he always does.

-C

 

***

 

Commander Cullen -

You want me to stop the fighting? Somehow I think that even with this glowing hand of mine it will take more than me stepping in between the mages and templars and shouting “stop it!”

The wolves around Redcliffe farms were being controlled by a demon. We put it down and they seem to have returned to normal behavior, which Elaina tells us is more than manageable for them.

If I could request resources and soldiers to build watchtowers in the spots marked on the attached map, it will add to the security of the area. Master Dennet’s man Bron will provide us with weapons in return. I felt it was a worthwhile investment.

Please let me know at the earliest opportunity. We will be at the farm for several days, there is a rift here that’s proving particularly difficult to manage.

-J

 

***

 

Herald -

Request approved.

Am I correct in hearing you recruited members of a cult to help the refugees in the area? The Seeker’s letter was vague on the subject. While I will take what help we can get, I suspect you will be hearing about this from our ambassador when you return to Haven.

-C

P.S. Yes, you. Despite what you believe, the Herald of Andraste seems to carry a great deal of weight in the area given the reports that keep flooding back here from Leliana’s agents and the number of recruits/refugees who whisper your name with awe and tell tales in the tavern about how you stormed into a fight and saved them. Please do be careful, you are not invincible.

 

***

 

Commander -

But I thought the Herald of Andraste walked through rifts and fire and the Fade untouched? She’s eight feet tall and swings a hammer made by the Maker. Shoots lightning from her fingertips and when she speaks the whole world stops to listen.

Yes, I have heard it all. Some few will say it to my face. Thankfully most is just whispers, or things Varric likes to tease me with. I may let Cassandra toss him into the lake.

Is it any wonder I throw myself into fights? I have to uphold the image, after all. _[ a note added in the margin - my apologies, Commander, upon rereading this sounds more bitter than intended, I ~~was~~ am tired.]_

The mages in the Witchwood have been stopped, we will return to Haven for supplies and to check in before we go after the templars, they have dug in somewhere along the West Road but I wish to speak with Leliana directly before we attempt an attack.

I will see you shortly.

-J

 

***

 

Herald -

It was good to see and speak with you while you were here. I hope your fight against the rogue templars goes well. _[there is a word scratched out and abandoned as though a sentence was started and then discarded]_

I know Josephine didn’t agree with your decision about this “Sister” Tanner, the smuggler, but when the choice comes between the soldiers freezing for lack of warm blankets or people going hungry, well … I will side with you on getting our people what they need, regardless if it comes from improper channels.

The Chantry continues to bluster, but the people’s support of us is unwavering. Alliances will come. I hear your own family has formally announced their support, which is good news indeed.

We will see you soon.

-C

 

***

 

Commander Cullen -

I’m writing to report that we’ve defeated the rogue templars causing trouble in the Hinterlands. It gives me little pleasure to inform you that they refused to surrender, I am afraid there were no survivors and so we are still at a loss as to why they have continued the fighting despite orders to the contrary.

It’s possible the answer lies with this red lyrium we’ve stumbled upon. Varric says it is bad news and that you’ve some experience with it as well. The Carta has set up operations. We are currently on the hunt for a key.

With that settled Master Dennet and his horses should be at Haven before the full moon, if you could spare some soldiers to meet him on the road that would be helpful. There are still bandits about, I suspect we will turn our eyes on them here shortly.

~~It’s oddly peaceful this evening. The sounds of fighting no longer ring through the air, no more cries for help or angry shouts. Just silence. We could make a campfire without worry of it drawing too much attention. The stars are lovely out here. Reminds me of my childhood when we would escape the city to our country estate. My sisters and I would lie on the roof and stare up at the sparkling sky. A simpler time, when I didn’t have this green fire in my hand and the lands weren’t tearing themselves to pieces in front of me.~~

Please ignore that fanciful tangent, Commander, Varric was telling a story and I wandered off course.

-J

 

***

 

Herald -

Your news of the Carta and the red lyrium is extremely disturbing and we agree it is in not only the Inquisition’s best interest, but the best interest of everyone that you pursue the Carta and stop their mining operations. Red lyrium is dangerous (though it may also explain why those rogue templars refused to surrender to you) Please don’t apologize for keeping yourself safe and do not hesitate to choose your life over theirs should it come to that.

I hear from Leliana’s people that you are headed to Haven, with luck this will catch you on the road back.

Don’t feel you have to apologize for the memory of your family. It was … a nice thing to read.

-C

 

***

 

Commander -

Val Royeaux was a disaster. The Lord Seeker was … not himself. Arrogant and _[a word is scratched out so vigorously it’s illegible and the paper is torn]._ Maker’s Breath.

I’m sorry. Mother always said I have my father’s temper. Slow to burn, but it would take the house down if left unattended. So much for the family motto. The templars will be no help to us, I know you thought they would--*sighs*--but they are set in their course. We were met by Grand Enchanter Fiona on our way out. She wishes to speak with us. I will tell you more when we return to Haven.

Closing rifts and killing darkspawn, I can do, but I fear am not suited for diplomacy, Commander. We should perhaps discuss sending someone with more patience and a better way with words to handle this.

-J

 

***

 

_[a letter discovered in the Herald’s pack on the way to Redcliffe Village]_

 

Herald -

I didn’t have a chance to speak with you privately while you were at Haven beyond our talk about the templar life and wanted to take a moment to reassure you that you are capable and there is no one I trust more to handle things.

Good luck in Redcliffe. Stay safe.

Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

Commander -

Because nothing can be easy, we have run into a snag of sorts. Magister Gereon Alexius appears to have secured the loyalty of the Mage Rebellion, though how I cannot say. Fiona claims to have no memory of meeting me in Val Royeaux. In the midst of all this it seems Alexius’s son Felix is working against his father, some shadowy cult is involved. We met with him and another mage from Tevinter, Dorian Pavus, in the Chantry. The rift within was … odd. Well, odder than usual, if that can be believed.

We are coming back to Haven. I believe we can still negotiate with Alexius for the use of the mages, though I know you will press about trying the templars one last time.

I--thank you for the note (though I wonder how you got it into my pack without my noticing, do you have practice passing secret notes?) it does a great deal to know you have faith in me.

Juyin

 

***

 

_[the first three attempts at a reply lie crushed on the floor of Cullen’s tent]_

Herald -

Leliana still has no leads on how Alexius could have gotten to Fiona before you, or even how the mage has no memory of meeting you when three others saw her in Val Royeaux. I know you are set on confronting him but be careful. We know this is a trap and you don’t know if you can trust this Dorian, despite what he says about wanting to help.

Commander Cullen

 

***

 

_[Commander is scratched out]_

Cullen -

I hope you’ll forgive the informality. Something like this seems ill-suited for titles. The last few hours--days?--have been, unsettling. I attempted to detail it out in the report as cleanly as possible but I needed … to talk. Or write. Whatever. Something that won’t involve me tripping over my words. The future I saw. I cannot let it happen, but I don’t--

My friends. I watched my friends die in front of me - I can call you all that now, right? It’s been months and I feel like we know each other, but maybe I’m fooling myself. I don’t know. I’ve spent more time with the people from the Inquisition than my friends back home who seem a distant memory and I feel closer to you, all of you, than I ever did there.

I saw Varric’s body, tossed so carelessly aside by demons and I can’t erase that image from my mind. He looked at me strangely when I put a hand on his arm to reassure myself he was real back in this time and I can’t find the words to explain...anything really. Leliana took her stand and our eyes locked when she...they all sacrificed themselves for me, for this world. How am I supposed to repay that? I had to stand and watch them die, what sort of coward does that?

Dorian understands, I see him smiling sadly at me across the fire even now.

Through it all, while I was trapped in that horrible future, I wondered … I wondered where you were. Knew somehow that you would have died on your feet with a sword in your hand. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you’d been cursing me for failing everyone.

This, I’m sorry, this letter got so maudlin. I feel like an idiot sitting in the corner of the tavern at Haven writing this. But we are leaving for the Storm Coast in the morning to take a look at these mercenaries calling themselves Bull’s Chargers and I don’t know that I can work up the courage to speak with you directly about this all before I leave.

Juyin

 

***

 

_[Herald is crossed out with a single diagonal line]_

Juyin -

Whatever skill I have at passing notes pales in comparison to yours. I almost missed your last missive where it was tucked among the reports for Redcliffe.

I wish we had had a chance to talk, please don’t hesitate in the future to come find me. You are the farthest thing from a coward. I would call you a hero except I know that you will shake your head and attempt a joke to deflect. You had to live, so that we have a chance of living. Making the hardest decisions is not what a coward does. And rest assured, I will die on my feet with a sword in my hand, but should it come to it, hopefully you will be at my side as we make our stand and we will prevail against this evil.

Cullen

 

***

 

Commander -

I will never be warm or dry again. But we have secured the help of The Iron Bull and his Chargers. (and when Varric tells you a no doubt overly embellished tale of me charging in to fight a giant please know that Bull started it and I was only thinking it would be a shame to lose a mercenary of his caliber before we’d even gotten the ink dry on the contract)

Solas better appreciate the break, though Dorian is proving handy in a pinch, the man can make fire that will stay lit even through this downpour.

We are closing a few rifts, then returning to Haven to plan for this final assault on the Breach. Thank the Maker, and I will sleep for a week when it is all over.

-J

 

P.S. I thought you should know, according to Varric you are not in the running for the toughest among us, but certainly the prettiest. He will likely try to tell you I protested that I should wear that title, but I think I will cede it graciously to you.

 

***

 

_[a note left in the Herald’s room in the Chantry]_

We haven’t had a moment to speak with these preparations. Though your presence back here is a welcome sight. It does the soldiers good to see you and hear your laughter. It makes the tension before this assault bearable.

Varric hinted there was a story to be had behind you favoring your left leg, but that you had threatened to throw him into the Breach if he told it. I hope that maybe I can convince you to share.

Everything will be fine. If we do not get a chance to speak, Maker go with you into this fight.

-C

 

***

 

_[a note left on the small desk in Cullen’s tent]_

Cullen -

I have a slight concern for your definition of fine based on our previous conversation about the events of Kirkwall, so I would ask you to pick something else - we will prevail - sounds much more like you, doesn’t it?

I will be in the tavern after we close the Breach. If you join me I will buy you a drink and tell you that story.

-J

 

***

_[a scrap of paper crumpled and forgotten in the bottom of Cullen’s pack]_

 

Juyin -

Haven has fallen. Buried under a dragon’s wrath and freezing snow. Have you survived? I don’t--we don’t know. There’s been no sign since you made your stand so the rest of us could escape. _[the letter I is scratched out]_ Someone should have stood with you.

Please don’t be dead. I don’t think--I--we can’t survive without you.


	3. Chapter 3

Commander -

Leliana’s report about a lone Warden was accurate. After an exhaustive search (and far more bear fights than I’d care to admit) we found him. The man’s name is Blackwall and he’s agreed to come back to Skyhold with us. Cassandra seems most pleased with him.

There have been more than a few red templars of the sort that we fought at Haven. Varric took a quick look at the body of one, but even he is confused by how they came to be. They are … unnatural things, and part of me does not weep to kill them. But another part of me thinks they were templars once and how could they have gone so wrong? Solas says should not dwell on it, but I do.

We should be back to Skyhold within the week.

-J

 

***

 

_[a letter written and then tossed into the fire prior to the Inquisitor’s departure, retrieved by Dorian, read and then slyly left on Cullen’s desk underneath a pile of reports]_

Where do we stand now? I wanted the words to come out, but there were people all around us in the courtyard and I just … couldn’t. You seemed relieved I’d made it, but I don’t know if I am just part of what you are duty-bound to protect, or something more.

I didn’t want to die out there in the snow all alone. That somehow, kept my feet moving, beyond any noble purpose. Everyone thinks it was Andraste or the Maker, but I just … wanted to die in your arms. I thought I was dreaming when I heard your voice. Couldn’t dare hope. But then you were there. And then nothing but pain.

I remember flashes. Your hand on my face. Your whispered assurances that I would be all right. I should tell you how I feel, not waste the second chance, but I am afraid of...

 _[scribbled furiously]_ Maker, I am a coward. All these things I should say to your face and yet here I sit writing them instead. We leave in the morning, so I won’t have to face you when you tell me I am a fool.

 

***

 

Inquisitor -

Excellent news about the Warden. I’m afraid we need to send you on a detour. There are reports attached of red templars in Emprise du Lion and they are in desperate need of assistance or they will soon be overrun.

I look forward to speaking with you when you return.

-C

 

***

 

_[a crumpled piece of paper discovered under Cullen’s desk by Leliana, read, then slipped within the above dispatch and sent to the Inquisitor in the field]_

You are not a fool. There were so many things I wanted to say to you that morning, but too many ears and eyes watching.

Maker’s Breath. I thought you dead and it…it was a pain unlike anything I have known.

We should talk, Juyin, when you have a moment.

 

***

 

_[a hastily scrawled note delivered to Cullen via Timmons]_

Commander -

I am sorry I missed you this morning, Rylen said you weren’t feeling well. I hope that has changed.

I have taken Varric out on a requisition trip. We need supplies and I need to get him out of here before Cassandra tries to throw another table at him for not telling her about Hawke. Skyhold needs the materials anyway. As much as I love sleeping under the stars, the temps are not conducive to it here.

Dorian and Bull are coming with. Sera declined, surprisingly, I think she’s afraid someone will steal the room she’s claimed if she’s away.

Speaking of, I’ve been out so much I haven’t even thought about where to sleep when I’m at Skyhold, though the barracks work as well as anything, I suspect Josephine will protest. Will you pick something out for me? I don’t much care where.

-J

 

***

 

Inquisitor -

While I appreciate the note, if I could ask a small favor that you make sure you let us know where you are going in addition to the fact that you’ve left Skyhold.

Thankfully it took Leliana’s people less than a day to spot you in the Emerald Graves and report back. Watch out for giants. ;)

-C

P.S. I found you a suitable room.

 

***

 

_[a note scribbled at the bottom of a dispatch about resources gathered in the Graves]_

Commander -

Was that sass? Did you really use Inquisition resources to send me a note full of nothing but sass?

I kid...but seriously, are you feeling alright?

-J

 

***

 

Inquisitor -

The missives were going out anyway, so I technically did not use the Inquisition’s resources for my reply.

In all honesty I’m feeling better than I have in a while. Sleep seems to be coming a little easier here at Skyhold. It is perhaps the background noise of work that is relaxing. (having written that I suspect now you are all going to poke me about it, Leliana, I know you’re reading this)

Cassandra has calmed down enough that I think you could bring Varric back without cause for concern. We have several things brewing here that I would appreciate your eye on anyway.

_[something is written here and then carefully blacked out]_

We will see you on your return.

-C

 

***

 

_[missive written in Varric’s neat handwriting]_

Commander Cullen -

We will be slightly delayed on our way home. Her Inquisitorialness took a bit of a tumble off a ledge and appears to have broken her ankle.

Dorian fixed it as best he could, but the man’s talent is with setting things on fire rather than healing.

We’ll be back to Skyhold in a few days, she insists on going to Haven for the memorial first.

Varric

 

***

 

Commander -

The memorial at Haven was heartfelt and thanks to Bull and the others I managed not to limp around too much.

It was strange to be back. It looks...nothing like it did, obviously. I will not lie and say I wasn’t glad to be on our way before the sunset.

I hadn’t had a chance to tell you that I appreciate you being honest with me about the lyrium before we left.

I trust Cassandra’s judgment, but moreover I have faith you are strong enough to overcome this. Besides, we would be lost without you. Hold to that, if nothing else sustains you.

-J

 

***

 

_[a cryptic note passed from Dorian to Varric]_

Witnessed v. interesting conversation during chess game today.

Up bet to 50 silvers for month’s end. Rylen agrees, saw same pair later walking back to office in question laughing.

 

_[reply from Varric]_

Wait, are you getting insider information from Rylen?!

 

_[reply from Dorian]_

Like you aren’t talking to little birds every time we come back to Skyhold.

I know Leliana has been reading all their correspondence, I suspect you have people doing the same.

 

_[reply from Varric]_

I’m hurt you would suggest such a thing.

 

***

 

_[a letter attached to a more formal report on the state of the Freemen of the Dales]_

Juyin -

I wanted to thank you for the chess match, though it has been ages since I was trounced quite so badly. I may tell Mia there is a challenger for the next time we see her. I would love to see her face as she loses to the Inquisitor. (There is a letter here from her as a matter of fact. I promise to write her back.)

As for the two of us, we will have to have another game soon. Give me a chance to win back my honor.

I feel as though I cursed myself talking about better sleep, as it has eluded me for the past week since you headed out for Emprise du Lion again.

Be careful out there.

-Cullen

 

***

 

Cullen -

If I get eaten by a dragon I want you to know it was all Bull’s fault.

More seriously though, we’ve secured Suledin Keep and closed all the rifts and I am done with this frozen wasteland. If you haven’t read the official report, go read it. Giants and red lyrium. A choice demon who was toying with templars who wanted the lyrium out. I cannot save them all, I know this. Some don’t want to be saved, but that young man knew he’d made the wrong choice and I couldn’t...

We are headed to Val Royeaux to deal with this Minister Bellise who is putting Josie’s life in danger with her refusal to elevate the Du Paraquettes. I am in a MOOD and will not promise not to put my maul through something while we are there. Hope that it’s just an ugly painting and not the minister’s face.

I should never have let Josie talk me out of just having Leliana handle the matter. _(I’m sure you’re reading this, Leliana, you were right. Happy?)_

I’m sorry you’re not sleeping well. When I get back you are welcome to come find me, we could talk. It’s better than sitting alone in the night.

-J

 

P.S. I’m reasonably sure you haven’t lost your honor to me yet, Commander, I would have remembered that.

 

***

 

_[message scribbled on the bottom of a dispatch to Leliana in the same packet as the above letter]_

Can we do something about these two? Lock them in a room or something?

The tension here is killing me and I’m going to be out five gold pieces to Varric if Cullen doesn’t kiss her before the next full moon.

You know he wants to, the man never stops looking at her when she’s in Skyhold.

You’re the spymaster, Leliana, DO something.

-Harding


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Notes - Mia's letter and the letter about the mimic are modified from source.

Dispatches (4)

 

"Dear Mia, I'm still alive. Your loving brother, Cullen"  
  
Honestly, is it so difficult? We thought you were dead. Again. If the Inquisition was not on everyone's lips, we would never have heard that their fine commander survived Haven.   
  
We've been hearing strange things about the templars lately. I am not sorry you left them. I thought your resignation was implied when you joined the Inquisition, but you meant something more, didn't you?   
  
It's a fool's errand asking you to stay safe, but please try.   
  
Your loving sister, (see how easy this is?)   
  
Mia

  
  
***

 

Dear Mia,

I’m still alive.

Your loving brother,

Cullen

 

I kid. And I am sorry. Juyin saw your letter and gave me a hard time for not writing you to let you know I was safe. Something about if I could spend hours writing dispatches and lecturing my troops about informing their families of their safety then I could take five minutes to write you back.

The templars have allied themselves with a great evil, Mia. Our hope, the Inquisition’s hope is to stop them. Keep a wary eye out, keep everyone safe.

I would have you move everyone to Skyhold if I thought you would. This place is defensible. Though I am aware that having you in the same space would result in more people telling me I need to eat and sleep more often. Juyin does that enough, though, I don’t mind as much as you would think.

I love you, Mia. Maker watch over you.

Cullen

 

***

 

_[note slipped onto the commander’s desk by an unsteady hand early one morning]_

 

Cullen -

Can you let me know when you have a moment to talk?

Send someone to find me, it feels like I’m running all over Skyhold today.

-J

 

***

 

_[note handed off to a runner later that afternoon]_

 

J-

Free now.

-C

 

***

 

_[note from one of Leliana’s agents]_

Nightingale -

You owe me for that. Nearly got myself thrown off the battlements by the commander for the interruption, and it did no good. You’re going to have to pay up to Varric.

 

***

 

Inquisitor -

Go into Therinfal Redoubt with a wary eye and be safe. The badges and code words should help protect you from the demon and I am grateful the Chargers will be with you, but it is dangerous nonetheless.

With any luck you’ll discover the next piece of the puzzle connecting Samson and Corypheus. If we can cut off his red lyrium supplies his ability to fight us will be severely impacted.

-C

 

_[a note, added at the bottom of the letter]_

 

It was harder than I thought, watching you ride out of Skyhold in the dawn light. Harder than I thought to act like nothing of importance had passed between us the day before when all I wanted was to kiss you again and tell you one more time to stay safe. The gossip already flies through the air faster than catapult thrown rocks and I’m sure that would have only fueled the fire all the more.

I told myself to be careful, that I would still have to send you into danger even after I confessed how I felt about you, that you would insist--being who you are--on going into danger. I wouldn’t want it any other way, except … please stay safe.

 

***

 

Cullen,

  
The demon was clever enough to impersonate everyone from Cassandra, to Bull, to even Krem at one point, but we caught it and put it down. There wasn't much left of the body after we killed the thing, but it had missives with useful information. Most of them confirm what we already knew--the Elder One planning to kill Empress Celene and march an army of demons across Orlais. I’m sending Krem and the rest of the Chargers back with this report. Bull, Dorian, Varric and I are continuing to the Fallow Mire to deal with these Aavar who have taken our people captive.

-J

 

_[a separate letter, given to Krem to pass on]_

 

It was harder than I thought, riding away from you. I almost said damn the rumors and the world ending and grabbed you. The gossip will calm down and as long as you can stand to be seen with a noble from the Free Marches everything should be fine.

You said you’d been thinking about kissing me for far longer than you should admit. I feel like it’s only fair then to tell you that every time I have had to ride away from you I miss you and the missing grows with every step that takes me further away.

 

***

_[the letter is written in a shaky hand barely recognizable as Cullen’s and unfinished, but sent anyway as though forgotten about]_

 

Inquisitor -

Good work rescuing our soldiers. I am not certain what I am to do with the Aavar you recruited, but Cole seems to have befriended him (inasmuch as Cole could befriend anyone). ~~We have gotten requisitions from the Hinterlands and the Graves~~

Apologies, that was not the right letter. I seem to have lost track of what I was working on.

 

This peace had to end, it is not much of a surprise…

  
I should ask Cassandra, it is time to look for a replacement.

 

***

 

Cassandra -

I am hesitant to write this at all, however, I received a worrisome letter from Cullen and thought to ask if you would check in on him to make sure he is all right. He seems to believe...I don’t even know what, to be honest. But I am concerned. I think the lyrium withdrawals are getting worse. I know he believes he’s doing the right thing, but … this could kill him.

-J

 

***

 

Juyin -

You should perhaps come back to Skyhold as soon as you are able.

-Cassandra


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen -

It seems odd to be on the road again after so long at Skyhold. I need you to know I how much I appreciate you telling me about what happened in Ferelden’s Circle and placing your trust in Cassandra’s judgement ... and in mine. You are strong enough to make it through this, and you will continue to be the commander of this Inquisition. We could have no finer and I will hold you to your promise.

Your coin is in my pocket. I confess I keep reaching in to make sure it is there. Dorian spotted me and now will not stop teasing me about it. “The commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste,” he says in a solemn tone. “Skyhold is going to go mad with rumor.”

Judging from the way Varric laughed I suspect I know who’s behind the impending rumors. But I hope it doesn’t bother you. I will gladly take the teasing, it is minor compared to this feeling in my heart.

-Juyin

 

***

 

Juyin -

It doesn’t bother me in the slightest, as much as I would prefer our private affairs remain private I know how fast gossip spreads through the barracks and I would feel far worse about this should they not have anything to talk about.

I do hope the fact that I have no title outside the Inquisition doesn’t bother you. I realize the Free Marches are not quite as rigid about that as Orlais, but - I’m not very good at this, am I? I have a feeling you would be laughing at me right now. I want you to know, if I seem unsure it’s because it’s been a long time since I wanted anyone in my life, but now you are here and I can’t imagine what it would be like without you. I wasn’t expecting to find that here. Or you. You are a light in the darkness.

Be careful out there.

-Cullen

 

***

 

Cullen -

I am always careful, remember that when Dorian tries to claim I threatened to go to war with Tevinter if his father so much as thought of harming a hair on his son’s head. Dorian and Bull are headed back to Skyhold. Blackwall, Solas, Varric, Cassandra and I are on our way to Caer Oswin.

After that we are headed for Emprise du Lion. Leliana’s agents have spotted a great deal of Red Templars around the town and further out. I felt it best to go investigate.

-J

 

***

 

Juyin -

With luck this letter will catch you on the way to Emprise du Lion. I am sending Dorian and Bull’s Chargers back out to meet you. You will need all the help you can get. We finally pieced together all those letters you found in the Graves. Samson is using people to make the red lyrium. It’s monstrous, we have to put an end to him.

You will assault the quarry at Sahrnia. Leave none alive.

-C

 

***

 

Commander -

It is done. The Inquisitor cleared out the templars and rescued the people who’d been kidnapped and were being held in the quarry. Samson’s people have either fled or been killed. There was no sign of Samson himself.

The Inquisitor has gone on to explore a cavern we discovered called Valeka’s Watch with Blackwall. They think there might be some clues to the Grey Warden’s disappearance within. They think there might be darkspawn within, so we’ve been ordered to hang back and wait.

Lieutenant Folly

 

_Attached, requisition for repair to Judicael’s Crossing_

 

  
***

  
Cullen,   
  
I was glad to receive your last letter. You sound happy. It's been--never mind. I just hope you are well. Which reminds me...   
  
Juyin? Not Inquisitor? Not Her Worship, the Herald of Andraste? Your last letter was far too short.   
  
Love,   
  
Mia   


***

  
Mia,   
  
I will write you a longer letter when there's time. Stop prying.   
  
Cullen

 

***

 

_[a note, delivered by a scowling Inquisitor to Cullen’s office, before she stomps back out]_

 

I am sorry for shouting at you during the war table meeting.

-J

 

_[a note added to the bottom of the first before it’s passed along by hand to the Inquisitor out on the battlements]_

 

I’m sorry for shouting back at you. You were right. This thing with Samson is personal. I will try to think more clearly about it.

 

***

 

My Dearest Josephine

It is with great delight that I offer an invitation to Lady Trevelyan, yourself, and any others you deem necessary to my sister’s party at the Winter Palace.

Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons


	6. Chapter 6

_[notes passed back and forth in the Winter Palace among the Inquisition members]_

 

Lel -

I can’t promise I won’t punch the duke in the face tonight. Especially if he keeps making poorly veiled references to my ass.

 

Josie -

Just make sure you take his mask off first, that nose will puncture your hand otherwise. Better yet, let the Inquisitor do it. She can punch better than you.

 

***

 

Juyin -

There’s a rumor that something important went down before the ball started. Go check the library. Use the garden.

 

L -

I was told not to make a scene. Josie was very clear on that, now you want me to climb the garden wall?? Can’t I just pick the door locks in the vestibule?

 

J -

Someone will see you. And you can't pick locks.

 

L -

Someone will see my ass climbing the wall! Is this some weird hazing ritual for the Game that I don’t know about? Just because I’m from the Free Marches doesn’t mean I’m new to this, you know.

 

J -

Everyone in the garden is wasted, Dorian’s seen to that. Go now before the bells sound, you have to be back by the time the party starts.

 

***

 

C -

Found blood on the floor. Taking Solas, Dorian, and Cassandra to investigate. You, Leliana, and Josephine will distract everyone from our absence.

 

J -

You owe me. If I get my butt pinched one more time I’m stabbing someone with my sword.

 

C -

Save your sword, we might need it. Venatori in the building. Killed several. Found a dead member of the Council of Heralds. Not sure what Gaspard is up to. His uncle said he’s been threatening council members for weeks.

 

J -

Be careful.

 

***

 

“I owe you a dance.”

“No note?” Juyin smiled at Cullen’s outstretched hand.

“I figured I should ask in person. My Lady?”

She stepped into the safe circle of his arms and pressed her cheek to his as he spun her around the balcony.

 

***

 

Commander -

Please find attached with this missive one poncy Venatori magister who should be grateful I didn’t let Dorian burn him alive after he tried to kill me. I suspect Leliana would like to have a long discussion with him about Samson’s plans, you are welcome to start before I return from the Western Approach. Knight-Captain Rylen sends his regards.

Inquisitor

 

***

Inquisitor -

We will see you shortly, should this raven reach you before you head for Skyhold. The trebuchets have arrived and now is the best time to move on Adamant Fortress. We will discuss more once our forces have arrived.

Cullen

 

***

 

My Dearest Commander,

I don't like the Exalted Plains much either, but can you explain this? _[Drawing of a shitty bridge repair]_ Did we spend all our money on Judicael's Crossing? I’d like not to fall to my death just trying to cross a bridge. There are ghouls out here, you know, if I get turned into one I'm coming after you.

Juyin

 

***

 

Inquisitor of my Heart,

Yes, the ghouls. The undead keeps interfering with the masonry teams. If you’d hurry up and get those pits taken care of, we could do some proper work in the area.

Cullen

 

***

 

Commander Cullen -

I regret to inform you that the Inquisitor's reply to your last letter was eaten by wolves (though she is perfectly fine). We are working on the undead problem and should have it cleared up within the week. Please make sure the masonry team is ready by then.

Iron Bull

 

***

 

Juyin -

Eaten. By Wolves. Really?

I miss you, stay safe.

C


	7. Chapter 7

It happened without anyone really realizing it in the days before Adamant. Clearing off part of his desk so that Juyin could work there when she was in Skyhold, was a simple solution to the problem of having to send runners back and forth across the keep. Soon it morphed into another desk moved into his office because the Inquisitor didn’t much like everyone coming into her sleeping quarters with business.

He got used to her there. Even though it meant more people in and out of his office at all parts of the day. He got used to her knowing when his head ached and sending someone for tea. How she harassed him about wearing his armor too much. Being able to call her name (sometimes more than once if she was absorbed in her own work) so she could get up and look at the report he was reading. To how she would put her hand on his back and lean over his shoulder.

How she shuddered when he accidentally turned his head and brushed his mouth along her jaw. How her eyes darkened and she glanced around the room with a tiny smile, checking to see which doors were closed.

And best of all, how he could back her into one of those closed doors and kiss her until they were both breathless.

She left for Adamant a week before he did. When she was gone, the silence of his office was almost unbearable.

 

***

_[a note slipped into Juyin’s pocket before the battle at Adamant, she touches it in the Fade, the coin slipped within to reassure herself through the Nightmare]_

 

Come back safe to me.

 

***

 

Commander Cullen -

The Inquisitor has asked me to pass on her apologies for a lack of correspondence and to let you know they are headed into the knight’s tomb to investigate. Our forces and the Dalish were slaughtered by what she believes was Red Templars. We will provide you with updates as fast as we receive them.

She also asked me to pass this envelope along to you.

Scout Harding.

 

_[a sealed envelope is enclosed, containing the following note]_

 

I dream of you. The taste of you, the feel of your mouth and your hands sliding over my skin. It makes me want to never wake again and hate the thought of going to sleep because the ache of missing you is a great hole in my chest.

Cullen, I don’t know what the future holds, all I know is that I am grateful for this. For your love, your laughter. I hope we have thousands more days like the one by the lake or that afternoon hiding from everyone on the roof of your room. But if we don’t, know that these days were enough.

I love you.

 

***

 

_[there are no notes in the days before the assault on the Shrine of Dumat, the Inquisitor and the Commander are glued at the hip as they plan to take down Samson once and for all, only brief glances and tangled fingers, a heated encounter against Cullen’s desk and then they leave Skyhold_

_there are no notes on the road, only long days and too short nights, nightmare filled sleep, a hushed and desperate encounter in the dark that shakes both of them more than they will admit and the fear of loss clinging to every kiss after_

_there are no notes before or after the battle, only a pair of warriors who fight as if they know each other’s thoughts, who save each other’s lives, who kneel next to a dying Maddox unaware their hands have interlaced without any conscious thought]_

 

***

_[a note from Morrigan passed on via runner at Skyhold]_

 

Inquisitor,

When you have a moment, there is something I need to show you. I will be in the garden.

Morrigan

 

***

_[a message sent to the command camp in the Arbor Wilds from Skyhold]_

 

Commander -

As strange as this may sound, we are at Skyhold. Samson has been defeated and is in the dungeons here, for a moment we thought Corypheus defeated as well, but his … spirit? … leapt into the body of a Grey Warden within the elven temple. He reappeared and we escaped through the eluvian at the well of sorrows.

Please head back to Skyhold, your lieutenants can manage the clean up in the Arbor Wilds. We need to discuss what happened and our next steps.

Inquisitor Trevelyan

 

***

 

Inquisitor -

There have been reports of Venatori in the Forbidden Oasis. I sent Scout Harding ahead a week ago. Please read over these initial reports from her and meet at the war room this afternoon to plan your next mission.

Leliana

 

***

 

Cullen,

I was thinking the other day and remembered something. That night in Haven, it was early days, wasn’t it? Maybe even the first week I was there. I woke from a nightmare that I know now was Corypheus but at the time I couldn’t remember and stumbled from my bed down to the frozen edge of the lake, pried up a loose piece of ice and plunged my hands into the water below.

It was so painfully cold and I remember the green glow of the Anchor. I could still feel it even as my fingers went numb.

Then, you were there. Your hands on my wrists, gentle as you pulled me from the water and back to my feet. I don’t remember the words you said, only the kindness behind them and the command. You put your ridiculous cloak around me (do I admit now that I love it and can’t imagine you in anything less? Well, yes, I imagine you in less quite a bit but that’s not the point.), the warmth and the smell of you enveloped me as you ushered me to the fire. There was no one else around, I don’t know if you sent them away or if it was just luck we were alone. You pulled a bench closer to the fire, sat next to me and rubbed at my hands until the numbness wore off.

I remember staring at your bent head as you lectured me like one of your recruits about the dangers of frostbite and wandering off in the night. I didn’t mean to laugh, it was just the absurdity of how many times I’d been close to death already and there you were concerned I’d lose a finger. There was so much fire in your eyes when you raised your head and then I watched it snuff itself out when you realized how close our mouths were. My heart stopped and I thought you were going to kiss me.

I don’t regret now, though I did then, how you cleared your throat, released my hands and offered to escort me back to my bed-”Oh, Sweet Maker, your room Herald, can I escort you back to your room?” Cullen, the way you blushed. I confess that was the moment my flirting went up a notch because I couldn’t help wanting to see you so flustered over me all the time.

Have I mentioned how much I hate the Forbidden Oasis? There is nothing here but sand and maddening twisting tunnels.

Juyin


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your patience! I had a run of deadlines and some travel that I had to focus on. But we're hopefully back to it with enough free time to finish up these two stories here sometime soon. (I actually just finished Juyin's play through of the Trespasser DLC this weekend so it's officially done.)

Cullen -

Frostback Basin is a strange wonder. Why it wasn’t named the Oasis I will never understand. We have met with the Avvar here, there are - of course - strange things happening. Their bear is missing.

I have to find a bear. Stop laughing, I know you’re laughing at me.

J

 

***

 

Juyin -

I promise I’m not laughing. The reports say Harding’s scholar may have found a lead on Inquisitor Ameridan. I wish you luck in the hunt, finding out what happened to the last Inquisitor would be quite a feather in our cap.

Cullen

 

***

 

Cullen -

I had to kill one of our men today. Grandin. A friend of Harding’s. I … a friend of his was killed by the Hakkonites and he let a rage demon take him over. It was awful. But I couldn’t just let a demon go free, could I?

I snapped at Dorian and Varric for their incessant chatter about betting against me. I shouldn’t have. They were just teasing, as always. I went to the river to clear my head, spiders be damned. Bull followed, he’s still taking this bodyguard thing seriously after all this time.

The more I discover about Ameridan, the closer I feel to him. The pressure. The expectations. How is one person supposed to live up to any of it?

I should go apologize. I miss you.

Love,

Juyin

 

***

 

Juyin -

It was good to see you again and to hear the full tale of Ameridan. You’ve secured the loyalty of the Stone-Bear Hold and I’m told they’re ready and willing to fight should we need them for the final showdown with Corypheus.

Skyhold always seems too quiet after you leave, which seems impossible with all the activity, I know, and yet. There is an absence - your absence - that seems to affect not just me but everyone.

I hope things go well in the Deep Roads. Write soon.

Love,

Cullen

 

***

Commander Cullen -

No, I still don’t have any messages from the Inquisitor. No, we haven’t heard from anyone since they went into the ruins of Heidrun thaig. Sending me more messages doesn’t change the facts. I’ll send a raven the instant I hear from her.

Harding

(look, I know, I’m as worried as you are, but they’ll be fine...I’m sure they’ll be fine)

 

***

_There are no letters, only tears when the Inquisitor returns from the Deep Roads. Exhausted and squinting at the sun. Her return to Skyhold too brief, the war still raging and a mission to the Hissing Wastes puts her on the road again all too soon for either her or Cullen’s liking._

***

Cullen,

You should see the moon here. It feels like I could reach out and touch it. And the stars coat the night sky like little shards of glass hung in front of a thousand candles. It is so beautiful here, and so very deadly. The spiders attack without warning, and I fear as though I have lost more soldiers than at Adamant and the Arbor Wilds combined. Though is it just because I now know them all by name that each loss hurts so?

We are all so tired. Everyone is quiet. Even Bull seems lost in his own thoughts these days and Varric hardly speaks at all, though I think his mind still on Bianca’s betrayal. I grieve for him. He has not smiled much since the Deep Roads.

The dwarven ruins are massive and stretch as far as the desert. We’ve pieced together bits of the puzzle, but nothing matches enough to make sense. I’m sending everything back to the camp for Lace to study, though she seemed as puzzled as Varric about the idea of an entire taig on the surface that no one has ever heard of.

I miss you. The howls that fill the night air are just louder echoes of my heart.

All My Love,

Juyin

 


	9. Chapter 9

How do you end a story that wants to continue? A story that started as letters and evolves into more time spent together than apart?

The Inquisition’s victory against Corypheus happened where it started, in the Temple of Sacred Ashes and the creature who tried to loose doom upon all the world was stopped by Juyin and her friends.

And then … well the story doesn’t end there. Not with Solas’s disappearance. Not with the long years stretching out. There’s still work to be done. Friends trickle away, leaving one by one until Skyhold seems to echo with the empty space.

The Inquisition continues on.

 

***

 

Legs  - 

Thanks for the letter. Hawke said you looked good when he passed through Skyhold and if the remnants of a black eye tell me anything it’s that you two got some good sparring practice in while he was there.

Kirwall is recovering, slowly, and if I could only get these assholes to stop fussing about every little thing around here we’d be able to pick up the pace on things. I’ve got a meeting with the nobles in an hour, I’m going to complain until they do something.

I hear Divine Victoria … sorry I can’t say that with a straight face ... Cassandra’s settling in well. 

How are things? You should make an excuse to visit, smell the sea air, get drunk, play some Wicked Grace. (I’m lying about the sea air, Kirwall still smells like fish and desperation.)

Take care of Curly for me.

Varric

 

***

 

My Darling Juyin - 

Tevinter is as awful as always and I never thought I’d say this but I’d much rather be at Skyhold with all of you than up here. 

I miss you. There’s no one here I can drink with. Maevaris objects to this, she’s of course, reading over my shoulder. It’s just not the same.

Love and Kisses,

Dorian

 

***

 

Boss,

Job in Nevarra went well. Though you might want to tell Josephine to be on the lookout for a slight complaint about the tavern we burned down. (It was full of spiders, there really wasn’t any other choice.)

We’ll be back soon.

Bull

 

***

 

Inquisitor - 

Your presence and that of your advisors is requested at the Winter Palace to discuss the future of the Inquisition. We look forward to seeing you.

Her Holiness, 

Divine Victoria

 

***

 

_ [a note slipped under a pillow and found the morning before leaving the Winter Palace] _

 

My beloved wife, 

Had I known how my life was going to change three years ago, well … I am not certain I would have believed it.

We saved the world, didn’t we? You saved the world. 

You saved me. Now it’s my turn.

Your loving husband,

Cullen

 


End file.
